mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Spyro: The Night at Spooky Swamp (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Mario and Spyro: The Night at Spooky Swamp written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Fun Fest". Plot (On a very dark night at Dark Hollow, Spyro is chasing Ripto at the park) *Spyro: Come back Shorty! *Ripto: Stop it! You'll never chase me in a race! *Spyro: I'm going to torch you on what you did to my homemade cupcakes! *Ripto: You'll never win small one! *zap on Spyro* *Spyro: Ow. *fireball at Ripto* *Ripto: Ouch! You despicable annoying little creature. I had it with you. *Crush: Um, let's get out of here. *Gulp: I'm bored. *Spyro: Ha ha. I won again. What are you going to do now? Cry to your little mommy? *Ripto: I expect that. My mommy is already dead. You will pay for this and i'll be back with a new plan! *Crush: Let's roll! *Gulp: Time to leave. *Ripto: *hop on Gulp* I'll be back and you'll be sorry! (Ripto, Gulp and Crush run off as Sparx shows up) *Sparx: Man, what the heck was that? *Spyro: That doesn't matter. Ripto will never win. *Sparx: Gosh, it's already night time. Are we suppose to head home by now? *Spyro: Yeah. It's such a long night. Come on, we gotta get some sleep for now. (Nestor is visiting the town of Dark Hollow as he get all the dragons to sleep) *Nestor: It's time to go to sleep. Everyone, close your books and go to bed! *Conan: Yes Nestor. *Zinc: Off to bed. *Nestor: Good. The rest of you guys go to sleep. *Tomas: *land* Ah, Nestor. It's been a pleasure to see you. *Nestor: Hello Tomas. We need to go and see Oswin for a while. *Tomas: Yeah. He has some news to share. Let's go into his library. *Nestor: Right in. (At Oswin's library) *Oswin: *checking out books* Ah, all books have returned. *Tomas: Hey Oswin. *Oswin: Ah, Tomas. It's good to see you on the middle of the night. *Nestor: We have a lot to talk about. *Oswin: Anything from the gnorcs? *Nestor: No. It seem that Ripto may be up into something like a new plan to destroy all the dragons. *Oswin: Eek, that wouldn't be too nice. *Tomas: Yeah. We know what we trained for and what we prepared for. *Nestor: We'll be safe and sound. *Oswin: Ooh, you wanna know a secret? *Tomas: Yes. *Oswin: These dinosaurs are ugly and they will never be friends. They never ever change. *Nestor: Ooh, i like that one. *Tomas: Pretty good. *Oswin: Oh well. Off to bed. Goodnight everyone. *Tomas: Goodnight Oswin. *Nestor: Let's just go. *Tomas: Alright, time to head back home. *Nestor: I have a lot of rock sculpturing to do tomorrow morning. *Tomas: I also have a meeting with Ragnar and all of his friends. *Nestor: Catch you up on the flipside. *Oswin: Peace out. (Back with Spyro and Sparx at the town of Dark Hollow) *Sparx: Did we order a hotel room? *Spyro: Yes. This place is so long. The apartments gotta be here somewhere. I can't just seem to find it. *Sparx: It doesn't matter Spyro. It's not that complicated to find a room number. *Spyro: But we're not inside. *Alban: Kids, where are you going? *Spyro: Oh, hi Alban, long time, no see. How you doing? Did you warm up a sandwich to meet up with the chefs in the world? *giggle* *Alban: You can't stay in here. You need to go home now. It's late and it's already dark. *Sparx: Me and Spyro were having fun before Ripto and his dinosaurs show up. *Spyro: Yeah. They're mean. *Alban: Go to sleep! *Sparx: Fine. *Spyro: I thought Delbin was the meanest dragon of the Artisans. *Sparx: Yeah, he screams too much. *Alban: Kids these days. I'm just going to get back to my hotel work. (At Spyro's apartment room) *Spyro: Home sweet apartment. *Sparx: Are we staying for one night? *Spyro: Yeah. We got some other things to catch up in the morning. No sign of my parents or Tomas. *Sparx: Don't worry, you'll see them someday. It's not like we're reaching to the end of the world. *Spyro: I bet we could. But time is only telling. *Sparx: Are we suppose to sleep now? *Spyro: Um? *Sparx: Let's go to sleep. *Spyro: Okay. Goodnight Sparx. *Sparx: *sleep on the nest* Goodnight Spyro. *Spyro: *sleep on the bed* Don't wake the bed bugs tonight. *Sparx: Don't make the gnorcs wake up in the middle of the night. *Spyro: Ha ha ha. Very funny Sparx. Let's just sleep. *Sparx: Okay. (Meanwhile in another dimension at the Mushroom Kingdom, it was night time and at Mario's house, Mario and Luigi is setting up for bed time) *Luigi: Man, it's getting pretty late. *Mario: We got a lot of catching to do tomorrow. *Luigi: It's going to be a busy day. We won't see our friends for a while. *Mario: We have a long day today. Too much work at a casino. *Luigi: That casino was fun. I also get to play with the cards with all the Toads and hot ladies in the world. *Mario: What? Like Pauline? *Luigi: Kind of. She look like her. *Mario: We gotta get some sleep. Goodnight Luigi. *Luigi: *sleep on the bed* Goodnight Mario. Tomorrow it will be another day where everything is in a peaceful valley. *Mario: *sleep on the bed* Let's hope that we don't get another threat by morning. *Luigi: I know. Even with those nefarious koopas trying to rule the world. *Mario: One day, they'll be dead. *Luigi: Off to sleep. *Mario: Goodnight. *Luigi: Ah, what a day. (Back at Spyro's world, Ripto, Crush and Gulp head back to Chateau Ripto as they enter inside of the castle) *Ripto: I hate this day so much! Why can't i win like a real dinosaur?! *Crush: Because you fail alot? *Ripto: No silly! I will be the very best and destroy all the dragon homes in the world like the Dream Weavers. *Gulp: The worlds have been mixing up, huh? *Ripto: Let's discuss this at the throne room. Shall we? (At the throne room) *Ripto: You despicable little creatures, why can't you be more mature on beating Spyro?! *Crush: Uh? I can explain. *Ripto: No reason why. *Gulp: He is very powerful. He also got the orbs on time. *Ripto: I will take my revenge on that purple dragon. Not even the gnorcs or rhynocs can beat him. I need a new plan. How about a Help Wanted sign to recruit a new member to stop on Spyro. *Crush: That's a good idea. *Gulp: Oh yeah. And then we get pizza parties. *Ripto: No pizza parties you fat hog! *Gulp: Sorry. *Ripto: Now, i need a big favor. How about you make a sign to apply for jobs of my crew. *Crush: Good idea master. *Gulp: We'll be on the lookout. *Ripto: Very good indeed. My plan will be brilliant and they'll be sorry for it! (Outside, Crush and Gulp put up a sign with a "Auditions For a Fourth Member" on the ground) *Crush: Looking perfect. *Ripto: Yes. Tomorrow, the chosen one will be chosen. *Gulp: It seem that the fourth member will destroy Spyro and the rest of the world afterwards. *Ripto: Things are going to be clean out after the dragons go to extinction. *Crush: Should we get some sleep? *Ripto: Yes. It's getting dark in here. Let's go. *Gulp: Okay master. *Ripto: In the morning, a new member will be chosen. *evil laugh* MARIO AND SPYRO THE NIGHT AT SPOOKY SWAMP (In the morning at Mario's house, Mario and Luigi wake up for the day) *Mario: Ah, good morning. *Luigi: Good morning brother. *Mario: Ready to start the day. *Luigi: Yes. *Mario: Come on. Let's get some dressing going. *Luigi: Not a problem. (Outside, a flying parakoopa with a light blue shell put in the letter on the mailbox) *Parakarry: Mail call! *Mario: *open the door* I knew it. It's you. *Parakarry: Ah, Mario. It's good to see you. I haven't seen you for a while. How the princess? *Mario: Very good. *Luigi: You're still here? *Parakarry: Just delivering some mails. *Mario: No chain mails and spam messages after all. *Parakarry: I hate spam. Just minding my own business and getting into the job business. So long my friends. *Mario: Goodbye Parakarry. *Luigi: *open the mailbox and read the letter* Oh my. Mario, look at this. *Mario: What's that? *Luigi: We have another meeting this morning. Peach want us to discuss about the future of the Mushroom Kingdom. Get dress quickly. *Mario: Right back at ya. *Luigi: Time to get changed! (At Princess Peach's castle, the meeting table is being set up) *Toadsworth: Looking good. *Toad: It's neat. *Peach: Ah, we're about to get started. But Mario and Luigi hasn't show up. *Toadsworth: They're alway late. Alway alway late. *Toadette: Why are we doing this? *Toadsworth: It's for our own good. We do it all the time. *Peach: We do meetings every two weeks. It's very important to discuss future plans of our beloved kingdom. Especially when we have bad guys showing up and planning to destroy our world. *Toad: I wish i was a superhero. *Toadette: Me too. *Toadsworth: Great. I was a brave hero in my younger days. It seems that we Toads don't do that type of stuff anymore. *Toad and Toadette: Awww. *Toadsworth: Don't worry kids, you will become one someday. *Toad: Yay. *Toadette: Fascinating. *Peach: Nothing than having a Shroob come over to take over the castle. (Mario and Luigi arrive at the castle) *Mario: It's a us, Mario and Luigi! *Luigi: Oh yeah. *Toad: They're here! *Toadette: Princess Peach and Toadsworth, you gotta see this. *Peach: Oh my, you all made it in time. *Mario: Yep. We finally did. *Luigi: We're ready for the meeting. *Peach: Okay, come along. *Toadsworth: Let's go. *Mario: Alright. *Luigi: We're working on making it in time before the actual time. *Toad: Not everyone have to be late. *Toadette: Especially when you're in school. *Luigi: But we don't go to school anymore. *Mario: We never went to collage after graduation. *Toad: Not everyone have to go to collage. *Toadsworth: Toad, enough with the questions. *Toad: Sorry. (Back at Dark Hollow, it was morning and at Spyro's apartment home, Spyro and Sparx wake up to start the day) *Spyro: Ah, Light Hollow, is it? *Sparx: Yeah. *Spyro: Vacation is finally over. Time to get back to training. *Sparx: Oh yeah. *Alban: *open the door* I hope you have a good night sleep. Is the room clean? *Spyro: Yes. *Alban: No messes. *Spyro: No. *Alban: No food on the food. *Spyro: No. *Alban: No bugs. *Spyro: What? Sparx is a bug. *Sparx: I'm a dragonfly. *Alban: Nah, i seen you before. You're good to go. *Spyro: Thank you. *Sparx: Have a nice day. *Alban: And stay out of trouble! *Spyro: I will. *Alban: I love this guy so much. (At Dragon University, in the School of Flying at Tomas' classroom, Tomas is teaching biology to his students) *Tomas: When the flowers grow, they glow in the middle of the night. The Purple Dragons are the rarest dragons in the world. They are known to be gifted with powerful magical energy. That energy is strong enough to withstand the negative and dark effects of magic. Spyro is a purple dragon for example. He is a very loveable dragon we all known since 1998. *Red: *show up in the classroom* *Tomas: They are born once every ten generations, and can master all of the elements. It is said that the purple dragon is supposed to bring justice, hope, and peace to the Dragon Realms. *Red: Tomas. *Tomas: Oh. Class dismissed. Have a nice day and this will be your final assignment for tomorrow. *Red: Tomas, you're running late to the meeting. *Tomas: What? *Red: Yes. The meeting started earlier and you're not here. *Tomas: Oh no. I didn't hire a sub last night. I almost totally forget. *Red: I'm serious. We have to go now! (At the teacher planning room, Ragnar, Astor, Magnus, Titan and Cho Lei are at the table as Tomas and Red show up) *Red: Sensei, i found Tomas. *Ragnar: Tomas, you're 10 minutes late. *Tomas: I'm sorry Ragnar. I was about to finish up class. I didn't know it is the teachers' time to have lunch while we Council of Elders have a meeting at the teacher planning room. Man, this office look like my old elementary's school office. *Ragnar: Do not call me Ragnar! Call me Sensei, okay? *Tomas: Fine. I'm sorry. *Cho Lei: Have a seat my love. *Tomas: Okay. *Red: Such a fool. *Titan: No need for insults and defamation. *Astor: Nah, i wish i wasn't here by now. *Magnus: We're about to get started. *Ragnar: Okay. Now let's- *Tomas: *clear throat* Ahem! Sorry about that. *Ragnar: Okay. Last night, Ripto sneaked into the hollow. He almost stole one of our books that related to all the elements and spells in this world. We're trying to make sure that no one passes the hollow. *Red: But what about the good ones? *Ragnar: The good ones are allowed to go. But the bad ones will not be access to enter at all. *Magnus: Like the gnorcs and rhynocs? *Ragnar: Yes. No gnorc and rhynoc will enter the Dragon Realms at all. *Cho Lei: But we alway protect the Earth. This is what environment looks like at all. *Titan: We protect the grass, the land, the sky. Anything you name it. *Ragnar: We know the dragons protect the world at all. *Red: I mean what if the Dragon Kingdom is attacked? Do we lose the cost of the gems we own? *Ragnar: No. That would go to someone else. *Tomas: Moneybags. *Titan: He work for us and he pay the business for us. *Cho Lei: He promise to make the kingdom safe after all since the dark gems are destroyed. *Red: I'm sorry about the dark gems. *Ragnar: Apology accepted. *Red: Thank you very much. I wish i can rebuild the world after all of my actions i have caused. (Back at the Mushroom Kingdom at Peach's castle in the meeting room, the meeting is about to start) *Peach: Okay guys, welcome to our morning meeting. We have a lot of things to discuss. *Mario: Ooh, what could it be? *Luigi: Fixing the warp pipes to other worlds? *Peach: Close, but that's not the answer to why. *Luigi: Aww. *Mario: Is there a chance to catch up with the other worlds? *Peach: I guess we could. *Luigi: We went to the Dragon Realms before. It's not that bad. *Toadsworth: That's two years ago. If bad guys like Bowser come back, we know when we're ready to stop the evil threats. *Mario: You know we be ready for that. *Luigi: We gotta get in the head of the game. *Mario: I'll be waiting. *Peach: We know what to do. We bring our guards over to protect the kingdom from the Koopa Troop coming by. We see what we can do. (Back at the Dragon University in the teacher planning room) *Tomas: Oh, by the way, the dragon guards will be able to watch over the gnorcs if they started to pass by. No common gnorc will come to wander around and be scared of anything. *Ragnar: Ah ha, you got it. We can set a trap on the gnorcs. That's a good plan. *Red: Yeah. I hate gnorcs. I hope these gnorcs can move somewhere instead of coming to our kingdom to destroy everything. *Cho Lei: Are we able to build a wall so no gnorc or rhynoc can come over? *Ragnar: That's a trap. We can't build a wall just to trap people. *Astor: Gosh, how i am going to get home? *Magnus: I thought a wall would be a bad idea. *Titan: Too risky to build one in the top of the world. *Tomas: Nah, we're just going back on training the younger ones to fight for the war. *Ragnar: No. We need to act serious. A bigger threat is coming and we all have to prepare for the big war. *Titan: You know what we're asking. *Astor: I hope we all survive from the evil gnorcs and rhynocs. *Ragnar: That what we're trying to do. *Cho Lei: But Halloween is in a few days. We can't just prepare for everything during a holiday. *Ragnar: Oh, Halloween is now. *Everyone except Ragnar: What?! *Magnus: But that's impossible. *Titan: What about the candy? *Ragnar: Ah, you know what happen on Halloween? Tricks! *Astor: Like Friday the 13th? *Ragnar: Yes. The day of bad luck. *Red: Bad luck. I know what bad luck does to people. *Cho Lei: I thought black cats alway get bad luck. *Ragnar: They alway do. See what i mean. *Tomas: If these gnorcs were able to set traps for us, we're outta here. *Ragnar: Done. I think we should have lunch for now. *Tomas: Yeah. I'm hungry. Let's go eat some lunch. *Magnus: Hungry hog time. *Titan: Oh boy, i need a pudding. *Astor: I'm getting a burrito and a milkshake. *Red: I'm getting a spicy taco as well. *Cho Lei: Meh, it was short i guess. *Ragnar: My tummy is grumbling. I think i need something to eat. *Tomas: Time to buy some lunch at the cafeteria. *Magnus: Yeah yeah. *Astor: We call it a day. *Red: Ah, a peaceful meeting. Ugh. I shouldn't be here in the first place. *Ragnar: As long the elders said it. (Back with Spyro and Sparx flying in the sky) *Spyro: So Sparx, where were heading? *Sparx: To the Artisans. *Spyro: Ooh wee, i would expect to see a sculpture of me. I know Nestor is a great sculpturer. I bet he can make a sculpture of me torching a gnorc. *Sparx: That's a great idea. *Spyro: I know that i hate gnorcs. But i hope the common ones have learned their lesson. *Sparx: Silly gnorcs. They never learn or change their ways. *Spyro: Oh look, i think we're home. *Sparx: Time to go home. *Spyro: Right in. (At the town of Artisans) *Argus: Hey Spyro. *Spyro: Hi Argus. *Argus: Looking good. *Sparx: Oh no. It's Delbin. *Delbin: Ugh. Get out of the way. *Spyro: Looking good Delbin. *Delbin: Uggghhh. *Spyro: I told you he's mean. *Gavin: Hey guys, i haven't seen you for a while. Want a cup of coffee? *Spyro: Uh? Sure. *Gavin: Here you go. And remember, don't spill. *Spyro: I promise. *drink the coffee on a cup* *Gavin: Are you better? *Spyro: Yes. Good shape. *Gavin: Thank you very much. Come back anytime. *Spyro: You bet. *Nestor: Ah, Spyro. Welcome back. *Spyro: Hi Nestor. *Nestor: Oh, Devlin prepare a big breakfast for the buffet. Mind as well get some breakfast. They're making a lot of great waffles and pancakes at the food festival. *Spyro: Oh yeah, i would love some breakfast. *Nestor: Then come along. You don't wanna miss all of this excitement. *Sparx: Oh boy, i'm hungry. *Spyro: Me too. (At the food festival, the buffet is being held) *Dragon Chef #1: The buffet is open! *Dragon Chef #2: The All-You-Can-Eat Buffet is now open. *Dragon Chef #3: Grab a plate, eat anytime. *Devlin: Welcome, feel free to grab a plate and eat whatever you want. *Thor: Wow. A food buffet? Oh boy. I'm ready to eat like a strong man. *Devlin: Feel free to grab some Thor. *Thor: Thank you very much. *Spyro: Hey Flame and Ember. *Ember: Hi Spyro. *Flame: Yo, what's up. *Spyro: Looking cool. Are you going to the line for the buffet? *Ember: Yeah. *Flame: The line is getting full. We should go in line by now. *Spyro: Okay. Come on Sparx, we don't wanna be stuck with all the big dragons in the Artisans. *Sparx: Not a problem. *Ember: I save a line for you. *Spyro: Well thanks. *Flame: I wonder what we should serve. *Spyro: Chicken, fries, tacos, ribs, salad. Anything you name it. *Flame: Alright, i should serve some grilled chicken myself. *Ember: I'm going with strawberry waffles. *Spyro: Hey, me too. Sparx love the blueberry ones so he is going with the blueberries. *Sparx: Ah, i wish i was big and strong. *Spyro: Sparx, you're being so jealous. *Sparx: Hey, i said i was being nicer. *Spyro: Nah, i was just playing with you. *Sparx: You're such a nag. *Spyro: Oh brother, don't call me one. *Sparx: Shut up. *Ember: You guys are funny. *Flame: Yeah. *Spyro: Hey. *Sparx: Who said we are funny? *Flame: Us? *Ember: The line. Get to the line. *Spyro: Right, let's serve some food. *Sparx: Now i'm starving with some delicious food. *Spyro: I know Sparx. MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers